Sabotage
by WhiteSheWolf17
Summary: The battle for love will be put to the test when Ichigo and his friends become divided and an enemy turns Ichigo against the ones he loves the most. The monster within will be revealed. Will Rukia be able to save him before time runs out? Secrets will be revealed and alliances will be switched. IchiRuki. RenjixOC. GinRan. IzuruxMomo. And most importantly—Kaien! Character Deaths. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new story that I'm writing with my good friend Pupcake! I hope you will enjoy it because I know I am so proud how this turned out. Leave a review please so we know what to improve on and whatnot!**

* * *

The car cautiously drove up the long gravel drive way only to stop at the darkened house. From inside the car, Allison glared up at the ominous house. With a sigh, she cut the engine off and stepped out of the car. She slammed her car door shut and winced slightly at the noise. It was about ten at night and it was completely silent in these woods, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end.

"Okay, Renji," she mumbled as she pulled her leather jacket closer around her small torso and walked up to the door. "I'm here, what could you possibly want?"

As she got closer to the front door, she noticed that it was slightly ajar. Strange. What was going on? Renji always has one light on in his house. Why had he sent a text saying to get here as soon as possible.

Allison gave a small shiver, the cold air slicing into her exposed skin. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the thick wooden door the rest of the way and stepped into the hallway.

"Renji?" she called hesitantly. "What's going on?" She took a few more steps, not liking when her boots hit a weak spot in the floor and it gave a groan.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her and she froze.

"The hell are you?" came a deep, menacing voice. Allison gulped. Should she turn around? Who the hell was this? This wasn't Renji! Why hadn't Renji told her he had company? Or…maybe it wasn't Renji who sent the text at all. Shit! What has she gotten herself into! "I said, what the hell do you want!" the voice shouted, and something cold and sharp pressed against her neck.

"I…I—I," Allison stuttered, clearly terrified by this.

"Quit your sputtering! Spit it out, or I'll kill you!" The man shouted. Allison cringed, which she regretted for she felt what felt like a knife graze her skin painfully. She opened her mouth to scream when:

"Shuuhei! Knock it off!"

"Shut up!" The man—Shuuhei—growled to the other shadow, and pressed the knife harder.

"No, hang on, Shuuhei!" The other voice called. "She isn't who we were looking for."

"What?!" Shuuhei barked. Allison noticed that the blade still didn't relieve its pressure. Even in the dim light, Allison thought she could make out what looked like orange hair.

The man stepped closer and Allison could clearly see who it was. What kind of game was this?! What caused HIM to act out like this?!

"Oh, man," Ichigo breathed, then looked sideways at Shuuhei. "Yeah, Shuuhei? I wouldn't be holding a knife to her throat."

"Why?" Shuuhei focused his attention back at the helpless girl in his grasp.

"Because, well, she's sort of with Renji. And…Renji will definitely kick your ass when he finds out you put a knife to her."

Slowly, Shuuhei drew the knife away from Allison's throat and returned it to the holster on the side of this thigh. With a gasp, Allison ran into Ichigo's grasp and clung to him for dear life, shaking violently.

"Ichigo!" she cried, frightened by this new character she didn't even know about. Ichigo hugged her tightly and sighed.

"Sorry, Allison," he apologized. "I told Renji to mention you to the other guys, but he didn't listen to me," Ichigo said. Allison felt a pang of anger spark in her heart. That stupid, stupid man… "As for YOU, Shuuhei," Ichigo glared at the black-haired man, his russet eyes locking with the pair of dark-grey ones, "consider this your first strike. Now get out of here before I call Renji," Ichigo barked. With a scoff and what sounded like a curse, Shuuhei turned and walked back into the darkness. Ichigo let go of Allison and sighed in frustration. "Did he hurt you?" Ichigo asked. Absentmindedly, Allison gripped the side of her throat and in relief, shook her head.

"No, but it scared the hell out of me," she replied.

"It would scare me, too. C'mon, I'll take you to Renji."

Allison followed him. "So that dummy IS here!"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but he was busy with Ikkaku and Rukia, so when we heard a car approach, I think he forgot he told you to come. Shuuhei being Shuuhei ran out of the room to 'take care of the intruder', and Renji wasn't really listening." Ichigo cast a sideways look down at her and smirked. "Lucky I saved your ass."

Allison frowned and punched him in his arm. "Watch it, that wasn't my fault."

"You're right," Ichigo easily agreed. "It was Renji's. Here," he took hold of her arm and steered her around to the entrance to the garage. He opened the door and gestured to the inside. "Ladies first."

Allison rolled her eyes and walked into the room, being momentarily blinded by the sudden harsh fluorescent lights. Oh sure, so THIS is the room that has its lights on. Typical.

Inside the room, crowding around a table that sat in the middle, Allison quickly identified the bald guy as Ikkaku, and right next to him was Yumichika, Shinji and Izuru stood a little outside the group, Gin and Ulquiorra seemed to be admiring the knives being displayed on the wall, Rukia was standing on top of a chair—either to be roughly the same height as everyone or to be heard, Allison wasn't sure, and next to her was…

Allison growled. Oh, that red head pineapple would PAY!

Renji looked up and smiled at Allison.

"Allison!" he called to her. With a scowl, Allison raced over to Renji, nearly pushing Rukia off her stool, and landed a blow on his head. "Ow! What was that for!" Renji yelled.

"For not telling that idiot I was your girlfriend, you moron!" Allison yelled, still pounding on Renji's head. Everyone sort of stood back and watched the little quarrel go on. After a minute of watching, Izuru scooted next to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what's happening?" he whispered, obviously dumbfounded about this whole new situation on their hands.

"Your cousin almost killed Allison because Renji forgot to mention to half of you guys she was his girlfriend," Ichigo explained. An embarrassed blush spread across Izuru's face. His cousin was known for getting into fights. That is, if he feels threatened or if he feels his family or friends are in danger. But Allison? A threat? To an ant, maybe.

"Sorry about that, I'll talk to him about it later," Izuru offered. Ichigo shook his head, still watching Allison and Renji struggle with one another. However, something else was on his mind.

"Say, where's Grimmjow?"

"Ah, I was just wondering the same thing," Gin smiled and practically glided to stand next to Ichigo, who, in turn, shied away slightly.

"I really wish you didn't do that," Ichigo frowned.

Gin opened his eyes and stared mockingly at him. "Do what?" He asked innocently, his bright blue eyes gleaming.

Ichigo moved a few more steps away. "Uh, nothing. Go talk to Rangiku or something."

"Ya know," Gin began, "you shouldn't feel comfortable enough to tell me what to do. I'd still watch your back," he smiled and turned to walk back over to Ulquiorra.

"Was that a threat?" Izuru quietly asked Ichigo.

He shrugged. "Ah, who cares. I'm not worried about him." Ichigo glanced over at the still quarreling couple. "It's them I'm worried about."

Izuru followed his gaze. "Do you think Renji will tell her?"

Ichigo sighed. "He has to. He can't put it off any longer."

Izuru solemnly nodded. "If I was hiding that from Momo…"

"Hell," Ichigo breathed. "I know what you mean. If I were to keep that from RUKIA…"

As if hearing her name, Rukia hopped off her chair and looked to Ichigo, giving a small smile.

"I don't know what Renji's thinking," Ichigo said. "But he can't keep this up."

"Allison, stop! I said I was sorry!" Renji pleaded, holding Allison's wrists above her head while she flailed and tried to kick Renji where it hurts the most. He's never seen her this furious. If it weren't for this serious situation, he would've commented that she looked cute with her face scrunched up and how she looked cute looking like a frustrated puppy.

"No, I will not!" Allison yelled, finally breaking free of Renji's grasp. With a grunt, Allison glared at her so-called boyfriend. "First of all, why the hell didn't you tell me anything else going on here?!" Allison yelled.

Renji opened his mouth, "Allison, I—"

"And second, who in the hell are all these people!" Allison cut him off. She swung her arm out to the strangers she didn't know, referring to Izuru, Gin, Ulquiorra, Shinji, and though was not currently in the room, Shuuhei.

"Allison, please let me—"

"And THIRD OF ALL, what possessed you to have some guy come after me and nearly cut my throat! Your own girlfriend! What is wrong with you, you idiot!" Allison, her face bright red, lunged at Renji and began pounded at him once again. Somehow, with much ease, Renji lifted her up by her waist and held her away from him as if holding a mad cat in his hands.

"Allison, calm down! They're here for a reason!" Renji managed to finally get out. Allison glared at him, clawing at his arms and making him wince.

"Oh, yeah? Give me the reason then!" Allison yelled, but as soon as Renji was about to tell her, Yumichika hopped to his feet.

"Everyone be quiet!" he whispered. Instantly, the room froze and silence filled the room like a thick fog. Yumichika was right about hearing something. There was some sort of faint, but close commotion going on. It sounded like it was coming from inside the house, and when a pain-filled holler broke out, Izuru gasped.

"Shuuhei…"

Ichigo wasted no time in falling into action. "This is it!" he yelled, grabbing for one of the long knives, "Everyone get ready!"

Renji's eyes widened and he looked down at Allison. The look in his eyes was enough to make Allison stop struggling.

"What—?" she began.

"I'm sorry," he interrupted her. Then without a seconds hesitation, he pushed her away from him, sending her stumbling backward. Footsteps were heard barreling down to the garage. The door flung open and a bullet whizzed past and ricocheted off the wall.

"Yumichika!" Renji growled, ducking and grabbing his own gun. "Get Allison and Rukia out of here!"

"I'm not leaving!" Rukia shouted, jumping over a table and falling down beside Ichigo.

"Like hell!" Ichigo said. "You're leaving. Look, Allison's going into shock over there! Go with her and get her out!"

"She is not!" Rukia said at the same time Allison yelled, "I'm not!"

"Damn it!" Izuru hissed.

Reaching into his holster strapped to his belt, Izuru pulled out his own gun and started firing. For a few seconds the room was filled with loud pops and Izuru cringed when a bullet grazed his shoulder, drawing blood.

"Izuru, get back!" Renji shouted. Allison, though trying to put on a brave face, froze and nearly screamed when she felt a bullet rocket past her and through her hair. "Dammit!" Renji yelled again, putting Allison in a headlock and slamming her to the floor. For a moment, Allison was stunned and couldn't breathe with the combined weight of Renji and the impact of the floor. It was then that Renji saw this as his last chance.

"Yumichika, hurry! Get them out of here!" Renji yelled again. This time, Yumichika was able to sling Allison over his back while dragging Rukia by her arm out the side door to the outside, Rukia kicking and spitting every curse word she knew existed.

With a sigh, Renji could finally focus at the task at hand. He held up his gun and aimed for the door, ready to fight.

"You've all gotten better since I left," came the sly voice that sent shivers up everyone's spine. Ichigo's eyes went wide at the cackle that came next. Anger made the knife tremble in his hands as aqua eyes finally shined from the darkness.

"You girls get out of here," Yumichika demaned as he pushed Allison in the Jeep and slammed the door. She had just come out of her daze and was confused to say the least about what was going on.

"But what about Renji? What's going on! Someone tell me!" Allison yelled. Her reply was a smirk from Yumichika.

"Sorry, but maybe another time. Rukia, you know where to go." Rukia nodded. Just as she started the Jeep, multiple bullets richochetted off the side of the jeep, putting a hole through the window. "GO!" Yumichika roared and Rukia slammed on the gas and sped away from the house. Yumichika turned and drawed his gun, pointing it forward.

"My, my, look at what we have here, Nnoitra," a man with long, curly black hair snickered. Yumichika was outnumbered. Dammit…

"A little lost peacock," Nnoitra smirked. Yumichika took a step back and kept his gun pointed.

"I'll have you know only my closest friends call me that," Yumichika corrected. Both men laughed.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind us becoming your closest friends since the ones you sent away won't be making it to their mark tonight," the man said, pointing a finger. Yumichika hesitantly turned his head to see a large green Jeep speeding down the road where Rukia and Allison had drove off to.

"No…" he gasped. Distracted, Yumichika didn't see Nnoitra swiftly and silently lunge toward him and elbow him in the gut, letting all the air escape from his body. Falling to his knees, Yumichika dropped his gun and coughed up blood, gasping for air and struggling to breathe.

"Now I see why they didn't want you on the battle field. You're just as pathetic as a bird. Let's get him, Charlotte," Nnoitra growled, gripping Yumichika by the back of the head and slamming him to the ground.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo breathed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ikkaku demanded with a murderous look.

Grimmjow ignored him and even with guns pointed at him from Renji, Ichigo, and Shinji, he still appeared completely at ease. His aqua eyes landed on Renji and he felt a large grin stretch across his face. "Renji, I believe I saw a girl running out with Rukia. Tell me," he licked his lips, "that wouldn't happen to be your girlfriend, would it."

"Don't you dare even think about touching her!" Renji ordered with enough venom in his voice to send Ichigo widening his eyes.

Grimmjow sighed lightly. "Oh, I won't…but my men, you see, I can't always tell them what to do. They like their own idea as much as my own. So once we saw them running like the weaklings they are, well," he gave a noncommittal shrug, "things happen."

"You bastard!" Renji and Ichigo yelled at the same time.

Grimmjow's eyes gleamed. "So if you want their guarantee safety, you'll drop your weapons and we can talk like real men."

Renji and Ichigo cast sideways glances.

"What did you do to Shuuhei?!" Izuru suddenly blurted out, his gun pointed at him with his entire body shaking with anger. Grimmjow only chuckled.

"You mean tiger-face?" Grimmjow mocked Shuuhei's scars along the side of his right eye. Those scars he got protecting his younger cousin, Izuru…who at the moment was severly enraged. "He put up a good fight, I must add," Grimmjow smirked, rubbing his right shoulder as if in some sort of discomfort, "but let's just say he won't be fighting for a while," Grimmjow finished with a demonic chuckle. Ichigo's hands clasped around his gun tightly as he felt Izuru's rage radiiate off of him.

"You mother of all scum!" Izuru growled before racing past the blue-haired assassin. Renji felt helpless. Just what the hell was Grimmjow's motive? What caused him to snap like this? Renji knew he was untrustworthy when be came here with Ulquiorra and Gin, but…

"Ahem," Grimmjow cleared his throat after an ominous pause. "Now, as I was saying, are we going to settle this like men, or what?"

Ichigo and Renji gave one last at glance to each other.

"Times wasting," Grimmjow sneered. "Better decide quick."

Renji exhaled and nodded to Ichigo. Slowly, they brought their arms down and the rest of them unwillingly followed suit.

"Perfect," Grimmjow smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad this story had a large hit with visitors! Pupcake125 and I are excited to keep posting chapters because we have the perfect plot and everything! It's going to revolve A LOT around Ichigo and Rukia! Be excited! Be sure to review! And don't worry, I am still writing the final chapter of Collapsed and still writing all my other stories! So do not fret! Also, go over and check out Pupcake125's AMAZING Bleach stories! She rocks at it!

Thanks for following: NarutoLuver896, and kurie-tibiti!

Thanks for favoring: NarutoLuver896!

No reviews yet, but I'll try not to let that get to me, haha.

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach, just this plot. And the OC.

* * *

"Rukia, drive faster!" Allison shouted over the roar of the monster Jeep barreling down the forest road.

"I'm trying," Rukia said through clenched teeth.

Allison spun around to look behind them out the back window. "We have a tail," she informed. "They're kind of…gaining on us."

Rukia let out a curse and swerved the Jeep off the road, causing Allison and herself to be jerked around in their seats despite their seat belts.

"This isn't what I meant!" Allison clutched her seatbelt with white knuckles.

"It's our only hope at losing them!"

"But how the hell do you know where you're going?! Our headlights are off! We could be going right to a cliff!"

"Relax!" Rukia tried to calm her. "Listen to me, open the glovebox, do it!" she ordered when Allison looked at her like she didn't like where this was going. "Take out the gun and—"

"I've never fired a gun before!" Allison cut her off, looking completely shocked. "I mean," she quickly added, "sure I've fired shots at a target bored, but never AT somebody!"

"It'll come naturally," Rukia stated. "Trust me. Now open your widow and point it at their headlights."

"Okay…" she pressed the button to roll the window down. Allison turned so she could peek out the window behind them and stuck her arm out. She aimed at the harsh light coming from the truck barreling down on them, seeming to not find it difficult driving off road, and fired.

Nothing happened.

"Rukia!" she growled. "It's not loaded!"

"The safety's probably on!"

Allison pulled the gun close to her face and peered at the little switch, flipping it so a red square showed. "Oh, I knew that." She repeated her gesture, aimed, and fired.

The bang wasn't as loud as she expected it to be, although it still succeed in having a pretty large kick and her arm jerked violently. The bullet hit its mark and smashed out the headlight. Allison wasted no time in doing the same to the second. The truck behind them hit their breaks and fishtailed, before succeeding in ramming into a tree.

With a smile, she pulled her arm inside and let out a huff of air. "That was such an adrenaline rush!"

Despite the situation, Rukia couldn't help but laugh. "Renji would be proud."

Allison froze. Renji…

* * *

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Renji said, on edge. Just looking at this man and thinking just what he was capable of doing scared him senseless. With a smirk, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him.

"You know EXACTLY what I want," he sneered. It took everything in Ichigo not to lunge at this man. Just what the hell was he planning? And what did he want with Rukia and Allison? They did nothing wrong. Allison wasn't even supposed to be a part of this mess…

"Forget it!" Ikkaku roared from behind Renji. Renji jerked slightly, but kept calm.

"Ikkaku, relax," Shinji stepped forward, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Ikkaku swerved and swung at him, only to have the blonde duck.

"Relax? RELAX?! You're telling me to relax when this bastard waltzed in here, nearly killed Shuuhei and is now after Rukia and Allison?!" Ikkaku shouted. The room went quiet for a few moments before Grimmjow started to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny, asshole!? Get out of here!" Ikkaku wanted to cut this guy's throat more than anything, but Shinji was holding him back.

"Oh, nothing. This is just so comical," Grimmjow said in between laughs. Ichigo glared at him. Ikkaku was right. Izuru found Shuuhei lying on the floor in by the front door, bleeding from a large cut wound under his arm that ran down his ribcage. Currently, Shuuhei was unconscious and they had to keep Izuru locked out of the room so he wouldn't cause another confrontation. "Just, give me everything. Then I'll leave you at peace," Grimmjow said, calmly. Renji gritted his teeth.

"Hell no…" Renji growled. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "We know who the hell you're associated with now, Grimmjow. We'd rather fight than hand over what we've been trying to fight for for so long." Renji crossed his arms and locked gazes with the taller male. Everyone else also kept a determined gaze on Grimmjow, but the man only chuckled. He looked to Ulquiorra and Gin, but they both casted their look away.

"Fine…so be it." Grimmjow shrugged. "However…" he looked back at Renji, who mistakenly gave a frightened look. "If you refuse, I can't promise the safe, or intact, return of your precious peacock." His last words sent shivers up everyone's spines and Ikkaku's face went bright red with rage.

"Yumichika!"

Renji spun around to face the group. WHAT?! When did they capture Yumichika?! He was just…shit. Renji balked. If he helped Rukia and Allison escape, and he got captured…no, Renji couldn't think of that. He couldn't let this bastard mess with his head.

"Perhaps I'll leave now," Grimmjow gave a halfhearted wave. "Watch yourselves. We wouldn't want your loved ones to get hurt." He gave one last smile toward Renji and Ichigo before sauntering out the door and stepping over the fallen Shuuhei.

As soon as Ichigo heard an engine fire up and drive away, he whipped out his phone and dialed Rukia's number.

No answer. It went straight to voicemail. Ichigo's blood ran cold. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he couldn't assume the worse. He dialed Allison's number and waited.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Just as it was about to go to voicemail, Ichigo heard commotion on the other end.

"Allison?" Ichigo demanded.

"Speaker!" Renji urged and Ichigo pressed the button, making the noise be heard to everyone in the room.

"I—Ichigo…?" Allison's quiet voice broke through a wave of static.

"Allison!" Ichigo shouted. "What happened? Are you guys alright?"

He heard her groan. "No…" she whispered and it was clear her voice was laced with pain. "We were…ambushed…hit the Jeep…ran us off the road…flipped over…it's raining."

Renji cursed. Ichigo clutched his phone tighter. "Where's Rukia?"

"She's…oh god, Ichigo…she isn't moving…I think she hit her head…I can't get out of the seat."

Ichigo groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

She sniffed. "I don't want to look…my leg…I really don't want to look…blood," she whimpered.

Renji ran his hands over his face and looked like he wished he could run over to where they were trapped under the Jeep and push it off them and swoop Allison into his arms.

"Someone's coming!" she fiercely whispered. Sure enough, Ichigo and the rest of them could distinctively hear the crunch of boots on gravel.

"Nice work," a male voice said.

"I don't think this was enough to kill them, Tosen," a second voice replied. "And look, movement. Come here, girl."

The sound of metal ripping apart was heard and then Allison's screams as she was dragged out. She must have dropped her phone because her voice sounded farther away.

"Ooh, that looks like a nasty cut you have on your head there," the voice continued.

"Ginjo, there's one more," the other guy—Tosen—informed.

"Ah," Ginjo said, "That'll be Kuchiki. Grab her as well."

The crunch of boots and more metal groaning.

"Don't touch her!" Allison yelled and then gave a yelp as a sharp crack cut through the speakers.

"Speak again and I'll hit you harder," Ginjo growled. Then: "Is that a phone lying there?"

"Hang up!" Shinji ordered. "If they see a conversation going, that will surely make matters worse!"

"But—" Renji began.

"No, he's right," Ichigo said. And as much as he hated the feeling, he clicked the END button.

Slamming his fist on the table, Renji gritted his teeth.

"Damnit!" Renji shouted. "Damnit! Damnit! Goddamnit, all!" Renji cursed. What the hell was happening? He didn't want Allison to get in this kind of trouble. Or get hurt. Or…this was bad.

"Renji." Ichigo took a step forward. He was also visibly shaken by what just happened, and to think the person behind this is the person they all hate most of all.

"Don't say anything, Ichigo," Renji growled. Ichigo kept quiet. Renji needed time to get himself together. But he didn't have time! Shuuhei is down. Yumichika is God-knows-where, and Allison and Rukia…no…just, no…

"We need to find them," Ichigo spoke. "I'm not going to let Rukia be tortured or possibly killed by them, and I know damn well you won't let them touch Allison either, Renji. So get up," Ichigo ordered. Renji darted his gaze up at the ginger. What did he think this was? A game? It wasn't as simple as he thought it was.

"Ichigo, we don't even have a clue to go on," Renji argued. "Plus, Shuuhei is down. He's our best fighter."

"I beg to differ." Gin stepped forward with a serious frown, his eyes closed tightly. Renji suddenly snapped.

"YOU!" Renji lunged forward and gripped the white-haired man's shirt collar. "You knew about this didn't you?! Didn't you?!" Renji shook the man violently in his hands, but Gin didn't flinch.

"Step down," came the bored tone of Ulquiorra, who placed his hand on Renji's arm. Renji also glared at him. "We had nothing to do with this. We are just as confused as everyone else here. We have no idea what his motives are," Ulquiorra said. By the way he was speaking, it seemed they were telling the truth. Otherwise, they would've gone with him or ambushed them from the start…unless…they're waiting.

"He's right, Renji," Gin finally spoke. "As we said before, we're willing to be loyal to you so long as you take down Aizen," Gin said. After a long pause and thinking, Renji released Gin and backed off. Perhaps he could trust them…though he didn't know how long for. He was skeptical from the start, and with great reason.

"We have to find the girls," Ichigo said, now sounding a little more frantic. "I have to get to Rukia. She needs me. I have to find her and bring her back no matter what may lie ahead," Ichigo said, cocking his pistol.

"What about Shuuhei? And Izuru?" Shinji asked. He was still locked upstairs. He didn't even know what was going on. As for Shuuhei...

"I know someone. I'll call when we get everything set up," Renji said.

"And Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked. Everyone went silent. There was no telling what could've happened to him, and it made everyone think the worst.

"We'll have to move on…" Renji said. Ikkaku looked away. Moving on for him will be tough. He was the closest to him out of everyone. "Let's plan how we'll move out," Renji said, looking down at the table.

"But what do we have to go on?" Shinji interrupted. Renji didn't know how to answer that. He had nothing.

"W—wait…" came a croak from the side door. Everyone whipped their heads to see a bleeding and banged up Yumichika, leaning in the doorway. "I…I know where they went…"

* * *

Rukia groaned. It felt like her head was going to explode. Hell, her whole body hurt. She cracked open an eye to see the world tilted at a ninety degree angle. Looking around, she realized she was laying on cold cement flooring and behind some kind of jail cell bars that stretched floor to ceiling. There were no windows and it appeared as if she was underground. The only light there was were a few hanging lights that really sucked in the lighting department.

Damn…they got us, Rukia frowned. How had they gotten the upper hand? She and Allison were doing so well, that truck came out of no where.

Rukia sat up, wincing slightly at the soreness and tightness of her muscles. Various cuts and bruises spotted her pale skin from the wreck.

"Allison?" she called, her voice groggy and thick.

"Don't bother," a voice said from inside the same cell as her. Rukia's eyes widened and she spun, fast, to glare at the person she didn't even realize was occupying the same cell as her.

"Who are you?" Rukia demanded, squinting to try and make out any distinguishable features.

She heard the mystery man give a soft sigh. "Name's Starrk. Now keep quiet. Your friend is already dead. Ginjo and his men came in here and took her out. Once someone is taken out, they never come back."

Rukia's stomach flipped. "You're wrong," she couldn't help but say. It couldn't be true. It seemed impossible.

"Suit yourself," the man said, and Rukia could just feel that he shrugged. "You'll see soon enough."

Rukia didn't know what he meant by that.

* * *

"Are you positive this is right?" Ichigo asked as he turned right onto an unmarked dirt road.

"Yes," Yumichika said, hoarsely from the backseat of the Hummer. "They were saying they were regrouping and taking care of business here."

"An old warehouse?" Renji reconfirmed. "Well…Grimmjow was never one for technicalities."

"There it is!" Ikkaku reached over the middle and pointed ahead to a silhouette of an old warehouse that had seen better days.

"Ugh," Yumichika groaned. "It certainly is ugly."

Ikkaku slapped him on the back. "Glad to have you back, buddy!"

"So what's the plan?" Ichigo asked, turning off the road into the cover of the forest and cutting off the engine. "We can't exactly go storming down the front door."

Renji grumbled. "He did that to us."

Shinji ignored him. "Nonetheless, we need a plan. A good one."

"Yeah, Renji," Ikkaku turned to face him. "Where's your 'friend' you called for back up?"

"He said he'd meet us here. He also said he'd bring along backup of his own."

Ikkaku sat back. "Huh. Interesting. Are you sure you'll be okay out here?" Ikkaku asked Yumichika one last time, loading his gun and shoving it in his pocket. Yumichika only smiled.

"Please, Ikkaku…" he chuckled. "Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't fight. I have my gun and knife and my spirit. Now go get Rukia," Yumichika said, closing the door to the Hummer. Ikkaku shook his head with a smirk before walking along with the rest of the group. Ichigo and Renji led the way to the front of the large building. They knew going through the front door would be a dumb idea. It may be guarded. Then again, the whole building is probably guarded. Nonetheless, they needed to save the girls. That was the priority.

"Ichigo." The ginger felt the owner of the voice's breath trickle down his neck. He shifted his eyesight to the side to see Izuru. Though his hair was in his face, Ichigo knew his expression was that of murder. "Whoever did this to Shuuhei, he's all mine," he said darkly. Ichigo has never seen this side of Izuru before. Izuru was always the quiet one who thought things out and kept calm no matter how bad the situation. This side, however, Ichigo never knew was inside of the skinny blonde. "I want his blood on my hands…"

* * *

"Let me go!" Rukia screamed as one of the guards dragged her down the stony hallway of this dungeon she was in. He came in and pulled out Starrk a few minutes before her and dragged him out aswell. He yelled something about the man's name being Nnoitra. Where she was going, she had no idea, but she knew it was bad. Nnoitra had shackled her wrists together so tightly, the skin was rubbing against the rusty metal and beginning to chafe painfully. Rukia didn't care about that though. She needed to get out of here and find Allison and get the hell out. If only Ichigo was here.

"Shut up, bitch," The black-haired man spat at her. Rukia didn't stop. If anything, she started to thrash wildly.

"I said, let me go! What did you do with Allison and Yumichika!" Rukia screamed. The man stopped and before Rukia knew it, in the near pitch-black darkness, she was hit hard with a blow on the side of her head. The pain came surging back into her brain and she collapsed to the ground, her world starting to spin.

"You keep that shit up and I'll be sure to make your death slow and agonizing." Nnoitra's threat came to Rukia in waves. Hearing and seeing was becoming difficult and she had no balance as The man pulled her to her feet. After a few seconds of walking, Rukia's world finally stopped swaying and she felt something warm and gooey slide down the edge of her face. She was bleeding. Again.

"Ichigo…" she breathed. She wanted him more than anything right now. And right now, she was being led through a huge iron door, on the other side, was most likely her fate…

* * *

"We should split up," Ikkaku suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way. This warehouse is pretty big."

"I…suppose," Ichigo said uneasily. "I don't like the idea, but it is also a good idea."

"You're starting to not make sense, Strawberry," Renji grumbled. "Anyways," he hurried to continue so he wouldn't hear Ichigo's threats, "I'm sure there's a back door we can sneak in. Ichigo and I will take the west side of the building. Ikkaku? Yumichika? Take the east. Shinji, Izuru, you'll have to make do without Shuuhei. Circle around and make sure no one gets in our path. Ulquiorra and Gin…do your thing."

"And what exactly is that?" Gin sounded confused.

Renji opened his mouth. "I don't know. You worked with these guys before, you know their weaknesses. Handle that."

Ulquiorra stepped forward. "There is an easier way to enter the premises. Follow me." Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked towards the FRONT door.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ikkaku hissed.

"Do we…follow him?" Izuru looked from Ulquiorra's back to Ichigo's scowl.

Gin smiled and walked behind Ulquiorra. "If you know what's best for ya, you'll follow along," he sang.

Renji clenched his fists. "I hate that guy."

"Stay alert," Ichigo reminded everyone and brought out his handgun, pointing it at every shadow as the rest of the group followed the two men.

The full moon added helpful guidance to where they were walking. The night was eerily quiet and if they didn't know any better, it would appear as if the warehouse was still abandoned.

Ichigo kept his teeth clenched. Rukia was in there and god knows what was happening to her. He had to get to her as soon as possible. Sure, he knew Rukia could handle her own and was pretty damn good at throwing a punch, but he still couldn't control the overpowering desire to protect.

Ichigo cast a glance at Renji, keeping up pace steadily with his gun trained ahead. He could see how rigid Renji was and knew he was thinking the same thing toward Allison.

Suddenly, Renji let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Ichigo whispered.

Renji looked over at Ichigo with wide eyes. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. I think…" his head whipped around ahead to him. "There!" He pointed to two shadows, carrying something between them over to what looked like a covered pick up truck.

Ichigo squinted. Was that…were they carrying a BODY?

Renji must have realized at the same moment Ichigo did, because he harshly whispered, "Ichigo, you're coming with me. The rest of you follow Gin and Ulquiorra. Get inside. Ichigo and I need to take care of that."

The men nodded and Ichigo and Renji split apart from the group, heading to the right. They slowed their pace, careful not to step on any sticks to alert the two guys their position. As they got closer, the shadows became distinctive shapes. Renji was a little ahead of Ichigo and they used the trees to hide themselves. Voices started to become clearer and Ichigo could hear what they were saying.

"Is she dead, then?" The heavier set guy asked, hauling the body over to the covered truck.

"Not quite yet, Ginjo," the other answered.

"She sure hit you hard. Feisty chick. She shouldn't have done that. Oh well, I guess she paid with her life," Ginjo laughed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Ginjo. Her heart still beats."

"Barely. Once we dump her out in the woods, the wolves will find her and deal with it."

"Right. Nnoitra should be bringing Kuchiki out soon. Come on, lets get this one loaded."

Ginjo sighed. "Alright, Tosen. Way to have fun. Huh…wait…uh, Tosen, how about you go and check up on Nnoitra with Kuchiki, I'll handle this chick."

Tosen dropped the half he was supporting and the body fell to the ground. "Fine by me. Have fun."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. Tosen left Ginjo with…wait…that HAD to be Allison. It was too dark to make out any features like her clothing he knew she was wearing or if the body had long brown hair. Dammit, who was Ginjo now dragging?!

Ginjo suddenly laughed. "Oh, I do believe I'll have some fun with you."

"Ichigo," Renji sucked in a sharp breath. "That's Allison."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

The sound of a zipper being unzipped cut through to both Ichigo and Renji. They turned their attention back at Ginjo to see him crouching down.

Renji growled. "That bastard!" And ran forward.

"Wait, Renji!" Ichigo yelled.

Ginjo didn't see Renji coming and was tackled to the ground by the angry red-haired man. Ichigo couldn't keep up to stop him in time from attacking the man, and only looked on as Renji pumbled the guy's face in.

"You. Fucking. Piece. Of. Garbage!" Renij roared as he took the butt of his pistol and beat Ginjo's face with it. With his free hand, he landed punches to his face and quickly knocked him out, but even though Ginjo was now unconscious, it didn't stop Renji from beating him.

"Renji, stop!" Ichigo shouted as he pulled Allison in his arms. Renji didn't hear him. The thought of this disgusting bastard touching Allison in the most revolting way ever enraged Renji and fueled his intent to kill. Soon, Renji's knuckles were coated in red. "Renji, stop! He isn't who we're after, remember!" Ichigo yelled again. "Don't forget about Allison!" at the sound of her name, Renji snapped out of it and stopped destroying Ginjo's face. "She's hurt, Renji. She needs you." Renji turned his attention to the girl in Ichigo's arms.

"Allison…" Renji breathed, hurrying over to them. Renji's instincts were right. It was Allison, and Ginjo had unzipped her jeans. That disgusting piece of shit. How dare he think of violating her like that! Renji pulled her in his arms and shook her slightly, getting her to open her eyes. "Allison, can you hear me?" he asked her. For a minute, Allison was silent before she let out a ragged cough.

"Renji…" she rasped. Ichigo and Renji both let out a sigh of relief. She was okay.

"Where does it hurt?" Renji asked. Allison looked down to her leg. Her right leg had a large cut running down her shin. It was bleeding madly. Renji winced at the sight. He's seen worse injuries before, but this was Allison. The only girl he's ever really loved.

"Ichigo, do you have anything you can wrap her leg with?" Renji asked. Ichigo thought for a moment before slipping his coat off.

"It isn't much, but it'll stop the bleeding," he said as he began to tightly wrap Allison's leg with his coat. Allison winced at the pain.

"Are you okay?" Renji asked. If Allison wasn't so dizzy, she would've shouted, "Does it look like I'm okay, you idiot!"

"My head…" Allison groaned. It felt like there were wasps in her head trying to escape. It was agony.

"Ichigo, I think we should take her back to the truck," Renji said worriedly. "She can't stay here."

"No…" Allison moaned, trying to sit up. Renji wanted to stop her, but that's as easy as trying to baptize a rabid cat. "Rukia…I need to—"

"What about Rukia?" Ichigo interrupted. With help from Renji, Allison was finally upright and looked at Ichigo.

"She's still in there," she said. Well, that was obvious! "But…I don't know." Allison looked down. Ichigo became panicked.

"What? What's wrong? Tell me, Allison. Is Rukia okay?" Ichigo needed to know.

Allison frowned. "I can't remember exactly, but before I got knocked out, I saw them chaining her to a wall." Allison paused. "They said something about her being a test subject." Ichigo's blood went cold.

"Where are they?" Ichigo nearly yelled. Allison looked up at them.

"I don't know…" she whispered. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"I'm going in there," Ichigo growled, standing up. Renji watched him step over Ginjo's motionless body and towards the side door to the building.

"Ichigo, wait!" Renji called after him, but the ginger didn't stop. With a growl, Renji scooped Allison in his arms and stood up.

"Renji?" Allison spoke. Renji looked to her. "What's going on? Why is this all happening?" she asked. With a heavy heart, Renji sighed and started to walk back to the Hummer.

"Allison," he started. "I have to tell you something…"

* * *

A/N: SUSPENSE! Be sure to REVIEW, readers! Next chapter should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for REVIEWING: NarutoLuver896, and blackrozevalentine!

A/N: For this story, we want people to be confused. We wanted our readers to be thrown into chaos as the character Allison is. All these questions WILL be answered with future chapters. You, as a reader, are realizing things just as the OC Allison is. Right now, everything is a mess, the reader is being taken for one hell of a ride. As for Grimmjow, you'll find out soon enough! Sorry if it is a tad confusing now, but everything will clear up soon!

* * *

Ichigo's heart felt like it was hammering a mile a minute, thundering loudly in his chest and pounding in his ears.

Rukia.

That was the only thought he had. He had to get to her. Had to save her. A test subject…damn that Grimmjow! What the hell was wrong with these people?!

Without thinking, Ichigo wrenched open the front door and ran inside. Perhaps a part of him assumed that the others already swept through here and eliminated any threats, so his coast was clear.

Chained to a wall…chained to a wall. God, how was he suppose to find her in this place?

As Ichigo sprinted down yet another bare hallway, he felt his mind go crazy. All the horrible thoughts made his heart beat faster and his anxiety sky-rocket.

"Rukia!" He yelled for her, hoping to get an answer, but there was nothing but the sound of his footsteps. "Damnit! Rukia!" He called again, and this time, someone did answer.

"Who's there!" came the angry voice of a man up ahead of Ichigo. It looked like he pulled out some kind of weapon, but Ichigo had no time to fight. He had to save Rukia.

Ichigo pulled out his gun and aimed forward. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry!" and he fired countless shots forward.

* * *

Izuru gasped as he heard the sound of gunfire. Who was that? He stopped and caused Ikkaku to grunt as the man almost bumped into him.

"What's your problem, Izuru?" Ikkaku demanded. Izuru was frozen for a moment before he turned and started to follow Gin and Ulquiorra.

"I heard gunshots," he answered in a dead tone. "I wonder if Ichigo and Renji got in okay." Izuru wondered. They've been following Gin and Ulquiorra for what seemed like hours now. Every corner, every turn, every footstep they made had to be silent. So far, they've been lucky enough not to encounter anybody, but they knew they shouldn't count their chickens before they hatch.

"I'm sure they're fine," Ikkaku said. He clutched his gun tightly. "If I know anything about Ichigo and Renji, they're a team. They can get through anything." Ikkaku turned and looked back to Yumichika. He was obviously in a world of pain and was lagging behind. This wasn't good. "You okay there, Yumichika?" he asked. The peacock looked up at him.

"Pain is such an ugly feeling, is it not?" he asked. Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about me. I'll manage," he said bravely. Ikkaku looked ahead again and proceeded on, but without the others knowing, he slowed his pace so Yumichikia wouldn't get left behind.

* * *

Rukia gasped for breath as breathing became difficult once again.

"Bite me again and I'll be sure to rip your teeth out," said the pink-haired man with glasses. He had hit Rukia over the head again after she bit him rather hard on the arm. Serves him right for trying to violate her. Currently, he was brewing something in a mess of beakers and testing tubes. His devilish smirk spread across his face as he poured a dark mixture into a huge syringe. One that Rukia cringed at. "Now, be a good little girl and hold still," he sneered as he came closer to Rukia's chained body. "This will make you feel a little…funny." he laughed.

Summoning all the energy she could muster, Rukia started to thrash about against the wall in a helpless attempt to break free from the shackles that binded her wrists to the wall.

"Get the hell away from me!" she screamed. She tried kicking backwards at the man, but nothing worked to stop this madman. In fact, he chuckled in amusement.

"Leave her alone, Szayelapooro!" Starrk yelled just as the needle came dangerously close to Rukia's pale skin. Said man looked behind him to stare at Starrk, who was also chain bound with a very bruised left eye.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Szayelapooro spat. Starrk could only growl at the man with glasses. It pissed him off, but what could he do? He was stuck.

"HE isn't going to do anything," came a familiar voice. Rukia gasped and looked around. "But I sure as hell will!" The door to the lab collapsed, sending a cloud of dust flying and in walked a spikey-haired silhouette. Rukia's eyes went wide as she finally got to lay her eyes on the bright orange hair she's been dying to see.

Her prayers have finally been answered. "Ichigo…"

* * *

Renji carried Allison over to the Hummer and sat her in the backseat. She sat up with her legs hanging out of the open door and eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you need to tell me?" she demanded, and winced slightly, rubbing her throat.

Renji cocked an eyebrow. "First, tell me why your throat is bothering you."

Allison looked down. "I was screaming forever and they wouldn't stop…I was screaming from pain, screaming for them not to touch Rukia…screaming for you."

Renji clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry. You weren't suppose to be apart of this."

"Then why did you send me that text telling me to go to your house?"

Renji leaned heavily against the door. "I just wanted to be with you for a little bit before Grimmjow got there. I didn't think he'd show so soon…" he glanced at her and gave a soft smile. "You never were one to be on time. I sent that text a good hour and a half before you showed."

Allison rolled her eyes and managed a smile. "Sorry, I was shopping for your birthday present."

He groaned. "If it's another pineapple related object, return it."

She gasped, feigning shock and placed a hand to her chest. "I am offended, Renji! You LOVE pineapples!"

Now it was Renji's turn to roll his eyes. "Only you."

"So, what does this Grimmjow really want?" Allison asked, becoming serious. Renji fidgeted and shifted from foot to foot. "Renji," Allison searched his face until he looked back at her. "Tell me. I deserve to know." She gestured to her injured leg and various bruises. "I think I'm apart of this now."

Renji nodded. "You're right. You do." Suddenly, the sound of gunshots firing from the distance jerked their attention to the warehouse. "Perhaps, not right now," Renji finished.

"Agreed," Allison nodded, eyes wide. She began sliding off the seat to the grass.

"Whoa, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Renji shouted, reaching out to grab her arms as if she was going to fall.

"I'm helping."

"Not in your condition," Renji stated as if she was crazy. "No, you're staying right here in this car with the doors locked!"

"What! No way! That's the dumbest idea ever!" She pulled gently at Renji's strong grasp on her forearms.

"It's the only safest place to keep you," he tried to convince her. "Please, Allison. Stay. Here."

More gunshots fired, this time with added shouting. Renji gave Allison one more look, willing her to listen and stay put. She gave a soft nod and he let out a breath. Reaching behind him, he pulled out his gun from the back waistline of his jeans.

"Here." He pressed it into her hands. "You probably won't need it, but it'll make me feel better to know that you have a weapon."

"What about you?" she asked, holding the gun firmly. Renji gave her a look and pulled out another, this one significantly larger from the right side of his waistline. "Oh sure," she rolled her eyes, "you get the larger one."

"Would you like to trade?"

"No, this one is cute," she smiled.

"That's my Allison." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. Or at least, tried. She ended up wrapping her arms around his neck and his hands flashed out to hold her waist, his fingers brushing the exposed skin where her shirt lifted slightly, earning a soft moan from her. He chuckled against her lips and pulled back unwillingly. "I'll be back. Someone has to drag that strawberry out."

"Be careful," she whispered, grabbing his shirt collar, not wanting to let go. "Please."

He grabbed her hands gently. "Don't worry. I'm experienced."

Then without another word, he turned and jogged back to the warehouse. Allison kept her eyes on his retreating back until he blended into the shadows, and disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Damnit!" Izuru growled as he took cover behind a wall. They were ambushed a few minutes after hearing the gunfire go off. Now they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. He looked down the hall to his left to see Ikkaku crouching near Yumichika, who was struggling to hold his own.

"Come out, little intruders!" sang one of the men as a loud pop went off and sparks flew from the wall across from Ikkaku.

"Come at me, you bastard," Ikkaku growled. He heard a groan from Yumichika and looked down at him.

"That's the ugly thing that attacked me when I was helping Rukia and Allison escape," he growled. This pissed Ikkaku off even more and he jumped out in front of so-called "thing" that hurt his best friend. "No! Wait!" Yumichika wanted to jump to Ikkaku, but the broken rib made it difficult to move and he ended up collapsing to the floor in pain.

"You bastard!" Ikkaku screamed as gunshots were heard. Izuru winced. Why had he gotten himself in this mess? He should've stayed back at the house with Shuuhei.

No.

That isn't what Shuuhei would want.

"I wonder if that black-haired nuisance is here," came a mocking voice. Izuru's eyes opened immediately and he peered around the corner.

"You mean the one you destroyed back at that house with the puny knife? Hah! He's lucky enough to even be breathing," a man with a long face and what looked like messy dark-brown hair snickered. The blonde next to him chuckled.

"You're right, Aldegor." he smirked. "I'll be surprised if these cowards ever come out." he laughed. Izuru felt something inside snap. He was the one that nearly killed Shuuhei. His cousin; his long-life friend. The feeling was overpowering and sickening, but he couldn't stop it, and he was soon in a blind rage running madly at the blonde.

"You fucking bastard!" Izuru shouted, holding his gun up and firing repeatedly at his cousin's attacker.

* * *

Szayelaporro was slammed up against the stone-cold wall once again, his head smacking hard on the cement. The pink-haired man slid down the wall, the blood from the open gash on the back of his head sliding down the cement as well. He slumped to the floor in a dying crumpled heap. Ichigo stomped his way over to the mad scientist and gripped his shirt collar. He pulled him up to his face and scowled into his odd golden eyes.

"If I ever catch your filthy hands on, around, or anywhere near Rukia, or Allison, or any of my friends again, I'll fucking kill you. That is," Ichigo paused and dropped the man to the ground in his pool of blood, "if you live to see tomorrow morning, you piece of shit." Ichigo spat before spinning on his heels to face Rukia. Though she was exhausted and looked faint, she still smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Ichigo," she managed to get out before she stumbled forward. Ichigo acted fast and caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Rukia glared at him.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." she smiled. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Says the one who was chained to a wall and screaming for help," Ichigo groaned. Rukia rolled her eyes and stood up straight with the help of Ichigo. She looked back at Starrk, who was examining the lab table of now smashed glasses and beakers that Ichigo destroyed in anger. He was thankful that the ginger released him, but he would never show it. "C'mon. Let's get out of here," Ichigo said, but before he could make the next step, he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and he yelled out in surprise. He looked down to see the maniacal smile etched onto Szayelaporro's face.

"A little parting gift…from me…to you…" he croaked before his body finally went limp, the syringe falling from his hands.

* * *

Izuru felt the wind knock out of him as he was slammed to the ground by Shuuhei's attacker. He groaned as he tried to reach for his gun, but his wrist was crushed by Finndor's boot. Izuru yelled out in pain and winced as he was sure he heard something snap.

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and looks to me like all of your family fell from the weak branch," Findor snickered. Izuru was helpless. Ulquiorra, Gin and Shinji were out of sight. Ikkaku and Yumichika were struggling on their own, and only God-knows-where Ichigo and Renji were. Izuru was helpless. Shuuhei was right; he wasn't a fighter. He should've never dived into this. He should've stayed out of it to begin with like Shuuhei told him to. "Pathetic piece of garbage. Now die!" Findor yelled, lunging at Izuru with his knife. Izuru closed his eyes and prepared for the worse, but when he heard a blood-curdling scream he opened his eyes and looked up. He was mere centimeters away from the point of the blade and Findor was frozen in place, his face frozen in an expression of pain.

"What?" Izuru breathed. The man fell to the side in a crumple of lifelessness and Izuru looked up. He gasped when he saw who killed his ambusher.

"You didn't really expect me to miss out on all the action, did you?" said the familiar voice, and Izuru was speechless.

"Shuuhei…"

* * *

"Goddammit," Renji cursed as he ran down the numerous halls in the warehouse. How had he managed to not find ANYBODY in this godforsaken hell hole?! There had to be over fifteen people in here, and he couldn't find one! He tried following the sounds of gunshots, but they were too echoey and he couldn't pinpoint their exact location. But now, not a single gunshot was fired. Why was that? Was all the fighting over with? Had he missed it? Needless to say, Renji enjoyed a good fight now and then, so he felt a little bummed that he missed all the action. Or perhaps…they were dead.

Renji shook himself. No. No way. That was impossible. He had to pull it together. He would know if someone got hurt. He just would.

Renji turned a sharp corner and stopped. Just stopped. He stared down at the floor. Bodies. Slowly, he crouched down to one and turned the body on its back to get identification. He sighed with relief. This was no one he knew. This guy had long blonde hair and…what the hell! Was that PURPLE eye shadow?

Renji dropped the weight and stood, dusting himself off. Creepy people. What was up with this color eyeshadow? Grimmjow with his electric blue, this guy with his purple…whatever.

Renji squinted farther down the hall. He thought he saw movement. With a grin, Renji tightened his hold of his gun and began forward.

* * *

Allison sighed as she paced in front of the Hummer, kicking various stones and sticks in her path. It wasn't like she was disobeying Renji. She HAD waited in the Hummer with the doors locked, but her leg was really starting to bother her and she thought if she walked and stretched it out, she would feel better. Pacing did help her nerves some as well.

Everyone was in there and she was stuck out here. Renji was in there…

She stopped and frowned. It had been well over half an hour since he went inside. Where were the others? Did Ichigo get to Rukia? She hoped so. She hoped everyone was okay.

Her eyes caught the gun Renji had given her on the hood of the Hummer and she walked over and picked it up.

I could help them, she thought as she admired the black gun. Maybe they actually need help. I have to at least try.

Smiling slightly, she held the gun firmer and set off to the warehouse, not thinking about the throb in her head or the pain in her leg. She had to do this. If she didn't try anything and someone died, she would never forgive herself.

Jogging up to the back of the warehouse, Allison pressed herself up against the wall. The huge garage door was wide open and she thought she heard running footsteps. She calmed her breathing and listened, waiting for whoever the hell it was to get close enough for her to spin around to the opening of the door and draw her gun, stopping them in their path.

Closer, closer…

This was it!

She gripped the trigger and wrenched away from the wall and aimed at the mass coming at her.

She never got the chance to blink.

The glint of metal flashed and a cold blade pressed against her throat while a hand twisted in her hair and wrenched her head back, exposing her throat.

"Shuuhei!" Izuru gasped.

"Not again…" Allison moaned.

Shuuhei cursed and quickly let go. "I didn't mean it!" he tried to reason.

Allison waved it off. "No, my mistake. I should learn to know your reactions. I pretty much walked right into that one." She smiled.

Shuuhei rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh, let's not tell Renji I did that again."

"Where is Renji?" she demanded.

"He isn't with you?" Shuuhei cocked his head to the side.

"No, he went inside about forty minutes ago," she answered, and suddenly she felt out of breath. Was that all adrenaline?! And now she had none! Dammit…

Izuru and Shuuhei glanced at each other.

* * *

A/N: Mwahahaha! Things are not looking so hot…REVIEW! Reviews make everything so much better and cheer us up! Even a small review is something! Reviews are like, I can't even describe it! But they are amazing and make us feel super accomplished! So go ahead and click that button to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo, Rukia, and Starrk all ran down the hallway after escaping that horrible lab. They were panting hard and running as fast as they could as they heard the shots of gunfire and screaming. Wherever it came from, it sounded pretty far away.

"We're almost out of here," Rukia panted. "I know which way to go!" she turned the corner with Starrk right behind her. Ichigo, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping up with the two of them. Ichigo could've sworn he felt his head start to pound like someone took a jackhammer. What the hell did that pink-headed bastard inject into him? Whatever it was, it was fucking with his body big time. It almost felt like something was taking over him.

"Hey! I think I see the door!" Starrk exclaimed as they began running towards what looked like a light. As Rukia and Starrk increased their running, Ichigo began to lose the energy he once had. He heaved heavily as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Breathing became difficult and he felt his body begin to throb.

"Fuck…" Ichigo groaned as he was forced to stop. HIs vision started to blur and he stumbled backwards against the wall. "What the hell is going on…" Ichigo groaned. He put a hand to his face as his head began to pound endlessly. His body started to shake and every nerve under his skin went numb. He was losing focus with the world. What the hell was going on?

"Ichigo?" Rukia stopped and ran back to her boyfriend. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" she said worriedly. He looked like something stung him in the eyes the way he was gripping his face. "Ichigo? Ichigo, please talk to me," Rukia begged, now concerned for her strawberry. Ichigo groaned once before freezing completely. It was ominously silent in the building at this point and Rukia's heart stopped. "Ichigo…" Rukia took a step closer.

"Rukia, get back!" Starrk shouted. A second later, a demonic smile slithered across Ichigo's pale face and he removed his hands to show demon-like yellow eyes. The scariest part about it was the white part was pitch black and they had a satanic-like glow. "Rukia, move!" Starrk shouted again. Before Rukia could blink, she was shoved out of the way of her now possessed boyfriend and heard a blood-curdling scream.

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo on top of Starrk, his face still etched into the crazed smile. Starrk screamed out in pain as Ichigo bent his right arm back until Rukia heard a snap and another scream of agony from Starrk.

"Ichigo, stop!" Rukia screamed, but as if she didn't exist, Ichigo continued his torture to the man. This time, he pulled out his knife and dug it into the man's torso. Rukia has never heard anyone scream the way Starrk did and it made her stomach clench the way Ichigo smirked at Starrk's blood splattering everywhere, including on him. Once Starrk was motionless and drowning in a pool of his own blood did Ichigo stop. He stood and looked towards Rukia with the smile still glued to his face and his eyes piercing hers. Rukia backed away, trembling and whimpering at what she just saw. What came over Ichigo? This wasn't him. This was someone, no, something else!

Ichigo lifted his head and let out a loud, maniacal laugh, one that echoed and rang the entire building. Rukia's heart started to beat madly and she scrambled to her feet and bolted the other direction. Ichigo watched as the woman ran, feeling a new sensation in his body. To kill everyone on the premises.

"Hey! Who's there!" a voice called. Ichigo turned to see a group of men with their weapons drawn. With another loud cackle, Ichigo raced towards them at full speed, laughing loudly as he tore everyone apart.

* * *

His steps quiet and haste, Renji finally made it to the body he saw moving. Renji grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his face, but quickly regretted it when he saw how horribly torn up the right side of his face was. Also, this guy had red marking on his face. Great…more makeup…but what really got Renji is that the wounds on this guy's face weren't from a gun or a knife. It looks like…he was clawed. The man let out a gurgled groan and Renji tightened his grip on his collar and growled.

"Where are my friends?" he demanded. Again, the man only groaned. Somebody must've beat him up real good. "Answer me, you bastard!" Renji shouted.

"The…the…" the man moaned. Renji leaned closer.

"What's that?"

"The…ging—" he rasped. What the hell is a ging?

"Talk, idiot! I know you can!" Renji demanded.

"The…ginger…" he rasped before he finally went limp. Renji felt oddly cold. Ginger? Did he mean Ichigo?

Renji nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard an echoing raving laughter and the sound of metal crashing and banging against something. He drew his gun out, dropping the dead body and looked around frantically.

"What the hell was that?" he breathed quietly. Again, the laughter rang out and more objects were being thrown around and clanging pierced the silence. Whatever the hell was in here, it didn't seem human. If only Renji could pinpoint where the noise was coming from, then he'd be able to check it out, but because this damned building was so big and utterly empty, hearing was a useless.

Renji flinched when he heard panting and footsteps stampeding towards him.

"Here it comes!" he crouched next to the window so the moonlight wouldn't give him away and in a few seconds, he could've sworn whoever was running down the hallway was close. Very close.

"Aha!" Renji yelled as he leaped from the shadows and pointed his gun forward, hearing an ear-piercing scream. That scream only belonged to one person. "Rukia!" he exclaimed. He was shocked to see her so terrified. He's never seen her eyes so wide before, and she was so pale; ghostly to be exact. "Rukia, are you okay?" Renji asked worriedly, sweat running down the side of his face. Rukia heaved a few times before swallowing hard.

"Ichi—Ichi—Ichigo!"

* * *

"Goddamnit, Shuuhei…" Izuru groaned as he helped Allison off the ground. It was so weird. One moment she was alert and the next, she was on the verge of passing out. Perhaps her bloody leg had something to do with it?

"I already said I'm sorry!" Shuuhei protested. Izuru gave him a smile. He was glad to see his cousin all right, but he shouldn't be here in this condition. He was still badly hurt and even thought Shuuhei was as hard as a rock, Izuru knew behind that mask, Shuuhei was in pain. He still couldn't get the conversation out of his head when Shuuhei saved him not long ago.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Sh—Shuuhei!" Izuru gasped. Shuuhei returned his prized knife back into the holder attached to his thigh and looked down at his blonde-haired cousin. He had bandages that were stained red wrapped all around his torso and waist.

"Ya know, you were never really the one for fighting, Izuru," he said. Izuru gasped again. It was Shuuhei. Shuuhei was here. He was alive. "Don't cry. The hell are you crying for?" Shuuhei complained as he saw the tears run down Izuru's face. Izuru sat up and wiped his tears away. He was just so thankful that Shuuhei was alive. Afterall, Isane said he may not make it through the night when she arrived at the house. "Get up," Shuuhei demanded as he pulled Izuru off the floor. Izuru looked to him and then lunged forward to hug his cousin; his only family he had left.

"I'm just glad you're alive," Izuru said. After a short period of time, Shuuhei hugged Izuru back.

"Of course I'm alive. Beside, you know how I am with revenge." The two pulled away. "I don't miss out on fights. Especially if it involves me and the person who thought they could do me over." Shuuhei scowled down at the man he killed. There was still one more thing on Izuru's mind.

"Shuuhei, what about Isane?" Izuru was referring to the woman Renji called to care for Shuuhei for the night. He also called a few others, but they were nowhere to be seen yet.

"Her? Let's just say I gave her a reason to let me leave." he smirked. Izuru scowled.

"That's disgusting…" he groaned. Shuuhei shrugged his shoulders.

"Oi, Shuuhei!" The two males turned to see Ikakku with Yumichika hanging off of him as they walked towards the two cousins. Ikkaku had a bad gash on his forehead and was squinting painfully. "Glad to see you here. We need your fighting skills," he commented. Shuuhei raised an eyebrow.

"You guys all right?" Shuuhei asked. Yumichika looked up.

"More or less, but we'll manage," he said.

"Wait," Izuru suddenly spoke. "Where's Shinji? And Gin and Ulquiorra?" he asked. They had all gotten split up when they were ambushed, though it wasn't a surprise that Gin and Ulquiorra were missing.

Just as Ikkaku was going to speak, what sounded like an explosion went off and an insane laughter echoed loudly through the entire building, striking fear in everyone.

"What the fuck was that!" Shuuhei exclaimed. The laughter rang again and a scream of mercy was heard.

"No! No, please! Don't kill me! No! Stay back, I—AUGH!" then came the stomach churning sound of splattering.

"We need to get the hell out of here," Ikkaku panicked.

"What about Shinji and Ichigo and Renji?" Yumichika mentioned. He felt so weak. He must've lost too much blood from that deep cut on his abdomen.

"Forget about them!" Izuru yelled as the banging came closer. "Let's go! Now!" The four then turned tail and bolted back the way they came.

* * *

"Hey, Izuru," Shuuhei said quietly. Izuru snapped out of his flashback and looked to Shuuhei. "I think she's waking up," he whispered. Izuru looked down to Allison and saw her open her eyes. She finally came to.

"Huh?" she breathed.

"Are you all right? You like, passed out or something," Shuuhei mentioned. For a moment, Allison's mind was blank, but when reality struck, she bolted upright.

"Where's Renji?!" she screamed.

"Shh!" Ikkaku came from nowhere.

"Don't scream like that. You'll get us in trouble!" Ikkaku said harshly. Allison looked around. She was back at the Hummer. No!

"We have to go get Renji! We have to—" Allison was cut off when she heard a loud cackle come from the warehouse followed by the sound of a man screaming and what sounded like something heavy banging against the wall. "Wh—what was that?" Allison shivered, clinging to Izuru.

"That's just the thing." Izuru whispered. "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Allison gasped. "You have to know!" She looked around at the small group. "Wait…where's Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Umm," Ikkaku started.

"We have to go back for them!" she cried.

"Yeah, right!" Ikkaku exploded. "You know what it's like in there?! Hell! That's what! No way I'm long back in there!"

Allison was growing mad. "Then I'll go!" She made a move to run back to the warehouse when fingers grabbed her sleeve. She spun to see Izuru's sad expression.

"Allison, please, stay here," he pleaded.

She whirled an eyebrow. "Here? Stay here with the Hummer?" She gave a short, dark laugh. "Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji are still in there. They could be hurt! I'd rather die trying to save my friends then walk away to save myself!" She shook off Izuru's grasp and his hand dropped.

"She's right," a different voice spoke. "That's why Renji called us."

The group turned, disbelief in their eyes.

"No way," Ikkaku breathed.

"Hello boys," Yoruichi grinned, her long violet hair pulled back in a high ponytail and sporting an all black skin right outfit.

"I must say we arrived in a knick of time," Urahara smiled, bringing his green and white stripped hat down over his eyes.

"I was rather displeased to be informed of this sloppy rescue," Byakuya Kuchiki stated in his cold, even tone with just a hint of anger.

Then they all heard it; the eerie malicious laugh that seemed to reverberate off the walls of the warehouse.

* * *

Renji froze. That…thing. Was that…Ichigo? It couldn't be. This…person had strikingly pale white skin, pale white hair, and his eyes…

Ichigo looked up at Renji and his head was tilted down as his eyes stared up at Renji across the dimly lit room. Slowly, Ichigo turned toward Renji. Acting fast, Renji swiped his arm around Rukia's waist, lifting her up off the ground and into his arms. Without a moment's hesitation, he turned and started to run.

"Renji! No! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia shrieked as she tried to kick her way out of Renji's arms and go to Ichigo.

Renji's heart broke with every step he took, with every scream she made. Just as they passed the garage doors, the thing that was Ichigo made a painfully, terrifying scream which made Renji come to a hault and turn around. Ichigo sauntered towards them. The look in his eyes made Renji and Rukia stop thinking. There was so much pain, longing, disgust, a terrifying lust, and a desire to kill. He licked his lips, ready to pounce, and flipping his blood stained knife so the lights reflected off the metal. Steps sounded down the hall as Grimmjow stepped into the light. His wicked smile made Renji flinch. Grimmjow started to step forward when a hand came out of the dark and clasped his shoulder. He looked back with a frown. The hand squeezed hard, making Grimmjow wince. He nodded. Ichigo turned his head toward the hand and nodded as well—a sort of unspoken command. Ichigo then looked at Rukia with the utter most hurt in his eyes she had ever seen. His eyes flashed back to normal, just for a second, but that was enough.

"Ichigo, I love you!" Rukia screamed with passion and heartbreak.

"We will be back for you!" Renji yelled just as Ichigo and Grimmjow walked back into the darkness.

A sliver of white fabric flashed in the light, just as the garage door started to close. A piercing scream shook the building.

"Oh, shit!" Renji blurted, realizing what was happening to the warehouse. He bolted out the door, right when a flash of stark white exploded and without a chance to blink, the building blew up. Pieces of the building flew hundreds of feet in the air and the force sent Renji falling to his knees, clutching Rukia tightly to his chest.

"Renji!" A harsh, terrified scream came from behind Renji.

For a moment, he couldn't place it. That voice…was suppose to be all the way back to at the Hummer. Renji growled. Dammit. Of course she wouldn't listen. Allison. Renji turned, ready to chastise her for not listening when the words became stuck in his throat because Allison suddenly fell to the ground. He gave a yell and Byakuya's hands caught Rukia as Renji's body went numb. He ran over to Allison, picked her up in his arms, and blinked hard. No! What caused her to just drop like that?! Her skin tone was taking on a pale complexion. With shaky hands, he reached up to her neck, searching for a pulse. Why did he ever tell her to come? This was all his fault. Ichigo. Rukia. Allison. Oh god. Allison.

There was a pulse…but faint. So faint. Renji squeezed his eyes shut and bent over her, trying to protect her from everything and anything.

A hand clasped his shoulder. It was Ikkaku. The ambulance's sound pierced his ears. He could hear again. All of his senses came rushing back. He looked up. Urahara walked out of the forest. Renji gave the most menacing look he could muster and carried Allison to the ambulance. All of this has happened and Urahara had JUST gotten there.

* * *

When Allison came to, she had a painful throb in her head and a stinging sensation in her leg. She groaned and put a hand to her head. She felt like she got hit by a dump truck. Something was tugging at her arm and finger, and she didn't like it.

"Allison?" she heard her name. As a response, she opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Renji…" she whispered. Her pineapple smiled at her and sighed in relief.

"Thank God, you're okay," Renji whispered, caressing her cheek. At his brush, it stung her bruised cheek and she winced. Then, all of what happened last night came flooding into Allison's mind and she gasped loudly.

"Renji! We have to go back! Rukia! Grimmjow! Ichigo!" she sat up, getting in his face.

"Woah, hold on, roadrunner! We know. For now, we're laying low." Renji put his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back down on her pillow.

"But…we can't just leave him there. Grimmjow'll kill him," Allison whimpered. Renji sighed and looked away.

"We can't say for sure if he'll kill him…in fact, when we left, Grimmjow kinda had him under his control before he blew up the entire building," Renji said. Allison was confused. Under his control?

"What do you mean under his control? What did I miss while I was stuck outside in that dumb Hummer!" she raised her voice. Renji shot her a look.

"Stuck in the Hummer?" he repeated. "If I remember correctly, you came charging over to me, then fainted, and I had to stay awake for two days in this damn hospital to ensure myself you were alive!" Renji argued. Allison went quiet and pouted.

"You still love me…right?" she gave her best puppy-dog look she could give. Renji actually chuckled.

"Of course. How can I not?" he said. Allison smiled, then something dawned on her.

"Wait, did you say hospital?" she asked. He nodded. "And I've been here for two days?!" she was flabbergasted.

"We," Renji said. Allison blinked. We? "Izuru has a broken wrist, Shuuhei has an infection in his cut, Yumichika has a concussion and cracked rib, Ikkaku has multiple cuts and a gunshot graze to his temple, Shinji had a dislocated shoulder, and Rukia has a minor concussion and some bruises." As Renji ran down the list of everyone hurt, Allison couldn't help but feel the reason for their injuries. If it weren't for her, they'd all be completely fine. "As for you, you also have a concussion and the reason why you fainted is because you lost too much blood from that cut down your leg," Renji explained. Allison sighed in frustration as she looked down to her bandaged leg. She then reached up and felt the gauze around her head. Screw this!

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, pulling the covers over her head. Renji tilted his head slightly.

"What for?" Renji asked. Allison didn't come out of hiding. "Allison, if you're blaming yourself for everyone getting hurt, don't. We would've been fighting whether you came or not." His words didn't make her feel better. "What I'm trying to say is, our goal was to take down Grimmjow anyway. We still would've went there and gotten hurt anyway. In fact," Renji leaned closer to her head and whispered, "If you wouldn't have taken out that Jeep and killed all those guys, our mission would've been a hell of a lot more difficult." Allison pulled the covers off of her.

"You know about that!" Allison exclaimed. Renji nodded.

"Rukia told me," he said. Allison blushed.

"Don't be ashamed. If anything, you helped us, Allison," Renji commented.

She looked at him. "How?"

"For example, if I was captured, sure the guys would come and rescue me, but they wouldn't fight as hard as they did when we found out you and Rukia were in trouble," Renji smiled. Allison smiled too. "It took out a lot of men and saved us trouble for the big guys up ahead."

"I still wanna help," Allison demanded. Renji scowled.

"Not with your leg like that!" And thus, the bickering began.

* * *

Izuru sat in the chair of his room. He was gently stroking his broken wrist. He knew he felt something break. He didn't notice it when he saw Shuuhei. It was such a relief and a whole new energy boost. Speaking of which, said person was sitting adjacent to him in another chair. His entire torso was bandaged with new gauze. Once again, he found himself in a situation that drains him of his physical energy and messes him up mentally.

"Why do you always frown?" Shuuhei suddenly spoke. Izuru looked to him. "You never smile. Smile for me for once." Izuru ignored him. How could he smile when the events of two nights ago were glued in his head? He nearly got killed…and so did Shuuhei.

"You're right, Shuuhei…" Izuru whispered with his head down. Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. "I'm not meant for fighting. I should've listened to you and stayed out of this in the first place," he admitted. For a little bit all was quiet, and Izuru thought Shuuhei was silently agreeing.

"Oh, shut up," he blurted out. Izuru looked to him, shocked and insulted.

"Sh-Shuuhei!" Izuru exclaimed. Shuuhei suddenly rose to his feet.

"I thought you were gonna get like this again. That's why I brought you something special." Shuuhei smirked. For a moment, Izuru was scared. Shuuhei wasn't exactly great with surprises…but just as Izuru was going to ask what it was Shuuhei got him, the door opened and Izuru stared in shock at who walked in.

"Momo…"

* * *

A/N: …Review? ^_^


End file.
